


What's in a name?

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: "They had to call it that, did they?"





	What's in a name?

“They had to call it that, did they?”

Joe looked up from cleaning away the last of the mess left in the kitchen. Methos might be a passable, if a bit inventive, cook but he always left the place in a terrible state afterwards.

 _I did the cooking, you do the cleaning_ , was his motto in that regard. Joe had long ago stopped arguing with him about it. That particular dog was so old he only learned new tricks if they helped him survive.

Said old dog was now sitting on Joe's couch with his fancy new tablet on his knees and a murderous expression on his face.

“There are _whole books_ full of names, but no, they had to pick that one.”

Joe dried the last pan and put it away before giving in and asking: “What are you mumbling about over there, Old Man?”

Methos made an angry gesture at whatever was on the tablet screen.

“This!”

Joe sighed and made his slow way over to the couch. He had been on his feet much too long today and was looking forward to some television – surely there was a game of some kind on, there usually was, if you weren't picky – and not moving before bed time.

He fell down a bit heavier than he had planned on the seat next to Methos' and took the device from his hands.

“Let me have a look then.”

At first the sheer amount of information on the screen made him blink and rub his eyes. It took him a while before his eyes finally found what exactly had Methos in such a state.

It was like one of those find the hidden figure pictures. Once he'd seen it, it was all he could see and he only scanned the rest of the text on the page quickly to get an idea what it was all about.

“I've never even heard of this thing. I can just about use voice control for my phone when I've managed to get it connected to the car stereo and even then it hardly ever understands me.”

He shoved the tablet back at Methos with a tired sigh.

“I keep telling you to not mumble into your beard so much.” Methos said, but his heart wasn't really in the quip, like he was running on auto pilot and snark was just his default setting.

His eyes were glued to the screen again.

“I usually look forward to all the fancy new gadgets they come up with but this...I couldn't use this.”

For a second he looked as if he wanted to throw the tablet against the nearest wall so Joe took it away from him again and set it down on the table.

He reached out to squeeze one of Methos' tense shoulders.

“I still miss her too, buddy. She was a great girl.”

Methos took a deep breath and patted Joe's hand with one of his own.

“That she was, one of a kind. There is never enough time, Joe.”

With a sad smile Methos got up and got them two bottles of beer from the fridge.

“To Alexa,” Joe said as he clinked the bottom of his bottle against Methos', “bravest girl I ever knew.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little fic because this is what came to mind first when I read about the whole Alexa voice service thing a certain company is selling.  
> I am guessing Methos might just send them a virus that adds in swear words to all their emails or something.


End file.
